Another 'Animal' In The House?
by NinjaNat0215
Summary: So this is where Prof. Xavior finds out that my OC, Natalie, is a fellow mutant who has a VERY similar X-Factor as a certain Wolverine here. (No love stuff, but they do think of each other as family, considering how much alike they are). But what happens when Sabertooth meets Natalie? Will he treat her the same, or will he find her to be a foe? Read and find out! Review please...!
1. Invitation

**Ok, now I know what your all probably thinking..."Why is Natalie (me) writing yet ANOTHER story when she hasn't even finished the LAST one she started?!" Well, dear reader...The answer to you question is simply... : Because I'm young, I wanna have fun, and I need to get these outta my mind before I go to sleep! It's 11:00 where I live right now. *happy-face* Anyway, here is my first ever X-Men Evolution story...It contains two OCs...I'm one of the OCs! Yay!...Now, enjoy!**

Nobody's P.O.V.

_"Discovery new mutant signature. Discovery new mutant signature."_ Prof. Xavier's cerebro machine went off. "Hmmm?" Xavier hummed, he then put on the cerebo helmet to detect the new mutant it claims to have found. _"The first detection in this vicinity. Exploration complete. Identity confirmed. Name: Natalie Jones. Residence: Balmorhea, Texas. Age: 16. Appearance: Bob-cut blonde hair, grey eyes, 5-ft and 2-in, glasses, long deep scar across left eye, dragon tattoo over right arm and left leg and higher chest. Currently wearing red tank top, black leather jacket, dog-tags, spiked choker, brown finger-less gloves, torn black jeans, dark brown belt, green skull medalion on belt, brown biker boots, black nails, and goggles around neck. Current hobbies and intersts: Likes to work on motorcycles and vehicles, motorcycle racing, 'living life on the edge...like there's no tomorrow', who needs rules?, and likes to smoke and drink. Basically, a rebel."_ Ceribo informed Charles.

"My word...That is...a LOT for one teenage girl." Charles said quietly. Except Logan, who heard him, with his animal hearing.

"Cerebo picked up a new mutant Chuck?"

"Ah, Logan. Yes, it did, and I do believe that you and I should go see this mutant and see if we can't get her to join us, hmmm?"

"Sounds good ta meh...Wheres this girl live?"

"In Balmorhea, Texas. Why, do you know of this town?"

"Balmorhea...Hmmm, yup! Used to hang out down there with a friend every now and then...Real small town, but got great bars."

"How small, exactly?"

"Their population range has never went over 500 people...It's basically ghost town there, not ta mention it's basically an ole dessert with small towns, an elementary and a high school and a couple shops."

"Hmm, alright then...Logan, get ready, we're going to Balmorhea for this mutant."

"On it."

**~Mean-While~**

"OOF!" A young girl screamed, when she roughly THROWN at a nearby wall. "Owwww." She groaned, trying to stand up again. "Didn't I tell you to 'STAY DOWN'?!" An older looking boy with a cajun accent, yelled at her.

"And didn't I tell you that 'I NEVER back down from a fight'?!" She yelled back.

"That's it!" He screamed. He then charged at the girl, placed his hands on her wrists and all of sudden her wrist were...Burning!? He just chuckled at her pain, yet she was trying to with stand it, but the tears in her eyes said otherwise. "Why do you not come back home with your brother, chere?" He asked, looking into her deep grey eyes. She stared back at his black and red ones and just spat. "I'm only your sister through adoption, Remy...not by blood. And I will never go anywhere with you if it's the last thing I do!"

Remy looked taken aback by her words. He then released his grip on her and said, "Fine...But know this Natalie...The more you resist to come home, the more the dragon roars." She looked scared but before she could react, Gambit used his powers to make a small dragon symbol/tattoo/burn mark on her left shoulder. She cried at the sudden pain, and held her shoulder. Gambit then turned around to leave the old house. Leaving Natalie alone.

**Natalie's P.O.V. ~A While Later~**

Frickin Remy! He thinks because his parents adopted me when we young, that he has the right to take me back to New Orlands with him. Well he's wrong! All he ever did was hurt me, beat on me, and kick me to the curb when we were kids. That's why I ran away to Texas. Where I am, it's a bit lonely, as in not-even-500-people-live-here lonley. But I like that...Especially now with these, these new powers I'm developing. Remy has always known how to control his, just right...Hence the reason I have all these dragon tattoos on me...He thinks it's funny that I have to live with this stupid symbol, so every time we fight he gives me a new one. I currently have one on my left leg, my right arm, my upper chest, and now one on my left shoulder. The one on my right arm is probably the biggest, it covers half my arm!

I decided to finally get up off the floor, threw my black leather jacket on, grabbed my cigarets and last bit of whiskey, and headed outside for a smoke and drink. I'm only 16, yea, but ain't no one around here to tell me I CAN'T do this so...yea. I sat on the broken steps of my old house porch, lit my cigaret and just enjoyed what I could of it. I always do this when I'm depressed...Especially the drinking, I smoke all the time actually. Just as I was at the end of my cigaret, two men walked up to me...Well, one was actually in a wheel chair, so...wheeled.

I spit the cigaret out, stomped on it a bit, then asked them "'Da hell ya'll want?" kind of bluntly. The one that was walking, looked angry with my tone, then looked confused once he saw a half filled whisky bottle next to me. I grabbed it, took a small swig then said "Ya'll ain't wit the feds are ya?...Wanna a swig?" They both shook heads no. I just thought _'their loss'_.

_'Actually Miss Jones, I just prefer not to drink.'_ I heard a voice in my head.

_'Wha the hell?!...Maybe I had too much of this damn whisky.'_

_'No no, it is not your drink...You see Miss Jones, my name is Professor Charles Xavior. I am a telepath-'_ it stopped suddenly.

"And I know that you know, that you're a mutant as well as us." The bald guy infront of me said. Whoa...I get it now.

"Yo, so let me get this straight. You two know about my powers, ya'll got some of yer own as well, you want me to go with you or somethin?" I asked.

"Exactly...Would you mind demonstrating your powers though?"

"Uh, sure, sure...I'm gonna warn ya now though, I don't have that good control over them yet so...Here goes nothing."

I then closed my eyes, when I opened them again, they were animal like. I grew sharp fangs immediantly, then a soft growl escaped my throat. That other dude, standing there, shifted uncomfortably, it looked. I did a leep backwards, landed on the roof of my small one story house, and did a weird half-human half-wolf howl. My finger nails then looked to turn like claws and and I jumped down and clawed at a nearby cactus, that fell down on contact. I have an animal factor that also heals me VERY quickly too. I then went back to normal and faced the two guys.

"You say ya ain't got control over yer powers so well, huh? Looked controled to me." The big guy said, looking a bit amazed.

"I really can't control enough, so to say...Sometimes my fangs or claws will show up if I get angry enough and it always causes panic to everyone."

"Mmmm, I see now...What do you think Chuck? She alright for ya?"

The bald man known as 'Chuck' or 'Charles' then nodded and said, "I think it would be great...She's like you Logan, you could mentor her...That is, if she wants to come with us?"

"Where to exactly, if I wanna go?" I asked.

"To Bayville, New York...I run an institute there for gifted youngsters, like yourself...I am inviting you to come live with us an we will help you control your powers."

"How many other mutans live there?"

"Try 100." He chuckled lightly.

"Hmmm, Professor...Ya got yer self 101 now...Deal."

"Excellant...You may get your belongings and when your done, come with us, we will show you the jet so that we may leave for the institute."

"Sure thing, dude."

I then went in the house and packed the only things I would really need in my back pack: My clothes, toiletries, a big stuffed turtle (I've had it sense 3...No way I'm loosin it now)...And finally, my whisky supply and cigaret boxes and a lighter. All packed up and ready to leave, I guess. I walked outside a bit and saw the two guys standing there...Next to a huge jet. I think my jaw just hit the ground because of how amazed I was. The one known as Logan just chuckled at me then patted my back, saying "C'mon kid, the ride is even more fun. Especially on your first time." I looked up at him and then gave off a small smirk...That's the most I can smile. We got into the jet, while Prof. Xavior then piloted. We were then headed out of Texas and onto New York.

This is going to be awesome!

**Soo...How did ya'll like the first chapter of my first X-Men story? I think it turned out ok...If you liked, then review or faveorite, or whatever! *Happy-Face* Ok, bye now, thanks for giving a shot on reading it. Yay! Love you all. I'm sorry if it sucks, I just write what's on my mind, you know...?**


	2. The Test and Meeting NewFriends?

**Ok, I decided to write the next one anyway, even though I still have no reviews, lol. Oh well, I'm probably not that good of a writer anyway. Soo...If ya'll like this one, please tell me in the reviews, I need some inspiration. Thanks, ok, lets read. *Happy***

**Logan's P.O.V.**

This kid here...She doesn't intimidate me, no...It's just strange to see another mutant with such a similar X-Factor as me. Also, it's weird that she's only all of 16 and she smokes, drinks, and got tattoos. That's not supposed to happen to someone that young, it's sad, really. I hadn't really noticed, but I guess I was staring at her. She didn't seem to notice either, instead she just popped in some head phones and listened to what I could tell (with my acute hearing,) was Avenged Sevenfold. I hate that stuff, but all the kids in the institute are always listening to that kind of music, so I ain't really got a say in the matter. Sheesh! Kids, these days.

"I know you're staring at me...So say somethin, 'fore I get bored and ignore." She said, suddenly.

"Sorry...I just- I've never met another mutant with such a similar X-Factor as me."

"Same goes to you, dude...So the Prof. said that you were gonna be my 'mentor'...Does that mean your gonna be like my teacher or somethin?"

"Kind of, look kid, I don't 'teach' really, but I do train ya'll...You'll see when we get there."

"Oh...Ok dude. Whateva."

**Nobody's P.O.V. ~Meanwhile~**

"Like, hurry up Scott! The Prfessor said there's going to be, like, another mutant coming...We should ALL, like, totally make good impressions!" Kitty yelled at Scott, along with the other students near him.

"I agree with Kitty, Scott. Come on, it'll be fun." Jean pleaded.

"Fiiine alright...It's not that I don't want to meet the new mutant, it's just I don't want to miss out on who wins this game." Scott said, pointing to the foot ball game.

"You'll catch it on the news an' stuff, just c'mon ya'll." Rouge said, annoyed.

And with that, all the other mutants got things in the house in shape, cleaned up a bit, hung a small sighn on the new mutants soon-to-be room that said_ 'Welcome'_, and got all of it done just in the nick of time, because the X-jet was just now pulling up.

Prof. Xavior was the first one out of the jet, followed by Logan, then the new student. "Dude, it's a chic!" Devan whispered to Kurt, who just nudged him to stay quiet. Natalie walked down the few steps there were out of the X-jet, back-pack in hand. She looked around herself a bit cautiosly at first then relaxed a bit when Scott introduced himself.

"Hi, my names Scott. You?" He asked, shaking hands with her.

"Name's Natalie...What're your powers Scott?"

"Well, see these glasses I have? If I take them off then my eyes'll shoot a pulsive blast and pretty much destroy anything in sight. Heh."

"So basically, laser eye beams...?"

"I guess."

"Rad."

Jean then walked up to her.

"Hey there, I'm Jean." She said brightly.

"I'm Natalie...What do you do?"

"I'm kind of like the Professor...I read minds and I can control thing with my own mind, as well."

"Seriously?" Natalie asked, amazed.

"Does this prove my point?" Jean asked, then used her powers to levitate a couple roocks off the ground and around her.

"Ok then." Natalie said, shocked. Jean just laughed.

Then Kitty.

"Like, hi there, what's up?"

"Hi to you too...?"

"Like, I am totally excited to hang out and stuff with you! We'll be friends, then we can go to the mall, then we can like hang out all the time!" Kitty rambled.

"Oh...kay then. Cool."

Kitty just laughed then backed away a bit. That's when Kurt and Devan came up.

"Yo, 'sup? Hey, you do sports or anything?"

"Uhh, yea actually...I like to skate bourd a lot."

"No way man, I love skate bourding, it's like all I do!"

"Cool."

**(This is now Kurt, that was Devan)**

"Hello."

"'Sup?"

"How vbout me?"

"Huh...?" Before she could react, Kurt turned to his normal blue self, then teleported upward, to hang by his tail in a tree, facing Natalie.

"You vad to know I was a blue elf at some point...vam I vright?"

"Cooool..." Natalie said, amazed.

"So what do you do exactly?" Came Rouges voice, bluntly.

"Well hello to you to Sun-Shine, heh heh...Well, I got an animal factor...VERY similar to ya'll friend Logan here." Natalie said back, pointing to Logan, behind her.

"How similar?"

"On a scale of 1 to 10?...About a 9 and-a-half"

"You got any family that are also mutants?"

"Yea, actually...You wouldn't know him I don't think. His name is Remy Le Bue, but he goes by 'Gambit' now."

Everyone then gasped.

"What?" Natalie asked confused.

"We fight that guy, he's a bad guy, duh!" Devan said.

"Vyea, he's no good." Kurt said.

"Wait, if he's your brother, then how is it that you guys have different last names?" Came Scott.

"...You didn't let me finish. I'm adopted. He's only my brother through adoption." Natalie explained.

Everyone then said 'Ohhh' and 'Ok, I see now'.

"Ah, sorry I'm late guys. Oh you must be the student, please, let me show you to your room. I'm Hank, by the way. But everyone here just calls me Beast, for obvious reasons. Heh heh." Came Hank's voice, from the doorway.

"Whoa." Natalie suddenly said. "That's cooool."

"Why thank you, not many think so. Then again everyone here are just crazy teens. Ah heh."

Hank then lead Natalie into the house, took her upstairs, then showed her to her new room. It was a simple room. It had a bed with red and black covers, a small desk on the oppisate side of the room, the desk was empty; left open for personel items. There was a dresser on the left bedside for clothes, and another one but smaller with a lava lamp on it..These dressers were also left open for her stuff. A black bean-bag in the corner, with a red pillow on it. Beast told her to unpack her things, then meet back down stairs for something. She agreed, and got to work on unpacking.

She placed sketches, drawings, books, self-poetry, her phone, and her diary on the desk along with a laptop that Charles gave her earlier. She placed her clothes in the big dresser, and accesories and perfume and make-up in the smaller one with the lava lamp on it. She then placed posters of bands and TV shows she liked on the wall around her bed. Some were of Black Veil Brides, Avenged Seven Fold, Big Time Rush and one was Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. After those were hung, she noticed she still had one more poster left. She looked at it but then regretted it when she saw _'it's'_ face...Justin Bieber. Yuck!

"I got the perfect idea for you J.B." She said to herself, really. She then taped the poster on a dart bourd she found under the bed **(weird)** and hung it all on the wall across from the bed. That way, when she was sitting on her bed bored, she could throw darts at _'Justin's face'_. All that was left to unpack, was her large stuffed turtle. She decided to lay it on the bean-bag. Everything looked cool, now.

Natalie then decided to get up and go meet up with everyone downstairs, like Hank had asked. She went downstairs, but only saw Kurt there. "Hey Kurt, where am I supposed to meet everyone? This is a big mansion, I got confused." She asked. "Oh vyea, go down vat hall dhere, take a left, and vhen you'll see two big doors...Go through vem." He directed. "Thanks." She said.

Natalie went the way Kurt directed, went through the 'two big doors' but was then all of a sudden locked inside. "Ah damn!" She panicked for a moment. There was then a voice through the room. _"Danger room: activated. Level: Hard."_ "That ain't good..." She muttered. There was then a laser cannon pointed at her. It shot multiple times, rapidly, but she dodged them all. A robot then appered, trying to burn her with a built in flame thrower. "Yer makin me mad bub!" She yelled at it. It then burnt a piece of her hair. Hardly noticible though. "That's it!" She screamed, her eyes then went all red and she went farrel, with her claws and fangs tearing everything in sight. With in a minute, the whole room was deactivated, due to Natalie taking out every weapon aimed at her.

"Well done. You passed" Came the Profs. voice.

She looked up to see a window hanging above, with all the people she just met watching._ 'It was some kind of test? And I passed?'_ She thought. Logan's voice then came over the intercom next. "Nice work kid, you just 'bout beat my record." She let out a small growl then grunted out a 'thanks'. She then let her claws retract, and her fangs look more human like. Charles, Logan and the rest of the students that watched her performance then came down to her level to talk.

"Ya did good kid, really. Welcome to the team. Whatta ya want yer name ta be in action?" Logan said, shaking her hand and giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"...Ninja." She said, after some thinking.

"Nice...What made ya choose that?"

"Because I can actually be quite ninja-y, I guess."

Logan just raised an eye brow, as if asking her 'what?!'.

As if reading his mind she said "Watch." She then did a back-flip, landed on the wall, then jumped up and looked to just vanish. "Can't see me now, can ya?" She said, from her hidden spot. No one could find her, but they heard her.

"Nope...Alright 'Ninja' it is...Come back down now." Logan said giving up. She then flopped down on her feet, right behind him, and giggled a bit, at his shocked expression. "You may all go do what you want for the day...Day off." Charles said. All the students then cheered and started talking about what they were going to do. Natalie on the other hand tried to stay away from exactly mingling...Not MUCH of a people person. Instead, she just kind of walked on outside, and decided to skate bourd down the street at the same time smoking. Classic.

While she was skating, she got lost in her thoughts. About what happened over the day already, her new friends, what training is going to be like, etc. The thing that pulled her out of her thoughts was when some kid ran into her, and they both fell down. "Ah, damn it, the hell dude?" She said rubbering her head. The other kid got up and said, "Look, look I'm sorry, but I ain't got time right now,I uh...have to do...something...Don't hurt me, I'm an innocent mutant!"

"You're a mutant?...Me too."

"Wait wha?"

"Yea, I go to Prof. Xavior's Institute for Gifted Youngsters."

"Bleh, you go to that goody-two-shoe school? Lame. I'm with the Brotherhood Of Evil, man"

"Oh, uh ok. So whats your name?"

"Name's Todd Tolanski...but everyone calls me The Toad. Heh heh."

"Why's that?"

"This." 'Toad' then shot out his overly large tounge and cought a fly with it...and ate it.

"Ewww...?"

"Eh, so what can you do, girl?"

"Well, first off my name is Natalie but they now call me Ninja, and second, I can do this!" Natalie then had her fangs and claws shoot out, kind of scaring Todd.

"Whoa...Cool. Hey, you should met my friends, ya wanna come?"

"Sure, ain't got nothin better to do."

"Heh, a'ight then."

And so, with out even realizing it, Natalie walked on with Todd to meet some of his friends...She'd falling in with the wrong crowd, but doesn't even notice it.

**Well, there's chapter 2 ya'll! YAY! Eh, ok then..Read on! And Review, please! *Happy-Pleading-Face* Lol.**


	3. High-School

**Ok, I don't have anything to say so...Read on. Lol. Also, we're going to have a certain appearance by a certain someone...It goes with the story, so don't judge! Lol, again.**

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Yo, Fred! You think you could chew on those chips any louder?! I can still hear myself think!" Piedro said to Freddy, sarcasticly. Of course, Fred just chewed right in Piedro's ear, just to piss him off a bit. Piedro then stood up, ran upstairs **(as fast as his powers let him, of course)** and came back down with a bunch of their cell phones.

"Why'd you'd grab all of our phones?" Lance asked, awkwardly.

"Because I want to try something cool, and I'm bored."

"Oh...kay then...Just don't jack up my phone."

"Whatever." Piedro then started to dial a certain number as fast as he could to each phone, all dialing at once to Todd.

As if on cue, Todd burst in, yelling, "Why did you all call me at the same time?! You know how annoyin that is man?!" The rest just snickered at him. "Whateva, anyway guys, meet my new friend...Natalie." Todd said, bringing Natalie into their old house. Piedro then ran circles around her, messing up her hair and stuff, then suddnly stopped saying, "How old are you? 14? 15? And most important, why are you hanging out with Toad? No one likes him. Ha ha." "Hey!-" Came Todd's voice.

"First off Speedy, I'm 16, and second, because we ran into eachother while I was skating, and we both figured out we were mutans so he decided to introduce me to ya'll."

"Ohh, I see...A little fiesty are we? I like that." Piedro said, jokingly.

"Oh, piss off."

"Heh heh."

Freddy then decided to get up. "Uh hi...I-I'm Freddy, my friends call me 'The Blob'...So you can too then." Natalie noticed his hand outstreched, so she shook his hand.

"Nice ta meet ya Freddy, erm...I mean, Blob..?"

Blob just laughed lightly.

"Yea, well I'm Lance, but they call me Avalanche...Name gives it off. So what can you do girly?"

"Well, why don't you see?"

Natalie then did the same thing as she had done earlier for Toad. They were all kind of taken aback, except Toad, who was already used to it. "Did I do good, or did I do good?" He said, nudging Piedro. "She's good...But not as good as the _QUICK-SILVER_!" He then ran around her chanting 'can't catch me'. Natalie got mad, her eyes went red and with one punch, she knocked Quick-Silver down. "Caught you." She said, looking at him, smugly.

Right then, the door swung open and a booming voice filled the house. "I leave for a week, and already things are out of control! And what have I said about keeping animals in here?! It trigures me, as well, you morons!"

"Sorry, Creed...And what animal? We don't have any pets...except Toad, ha." Lance said to Sabertooth. "Then what is the other animal I sense?!" Sabertooth roared at them. His gaze then fell on Natalie.

"And who are you?" He growled.

"Another mutant, like you guys." She said, matter-of-factly.

"Yer powers are...?"

Natalie just sighed out of boredom of demonstrating her powers AGAIN. She did the same as last time to show, and Creed was impressed, yet he looked angry at the same time.

"You always look so mad or...?"

"Yer like Wolverine and myself...More so Wolverine though." He snarled out.

"Oh.."

"Follow me."

"Wha..? Where?"

"I said_ 'Follow Me'_!" He growled, more stern.

She did as told, reluctantly. Turns out they just went to the back of the house, where they wouldn't be seen using their powers.

"Let's see if you got just as much a healin facter as ole Wolverine." Creed said, taking a figting stance a few feet away from her. She caught onto what was going on and did the same. Lance and the others watched, intently. Todd counted off from 3 down, for them to start their match. As soon as he said 'start' Natalie went in first. She was able to slash Sabertooth with one of her claws, causing him to yell out. This just fueled the hungry animal inside him. He then lept at her, cutting her leg, even though she had jeans which were now torn. Great...

The match went on for a good while, Natalie looking like she would win, but in the end, Creed got a hold of her, and slashed toward her face. He thought she would've been smart enough to dodge faster, but she was a little slow. Instead of taking her head off, he just clipped it across her left eye. The match was over, he automattically won after that. Natalie got up, holding a hand over her eye to stop some of the bleeding. It was small, but it was still enough to bleed a bit.

"Oh geez, you ok? You need something so that doesn't..." Blob started to say, as he and the others all rushed over to see she was ok. He only stopped mid-scentance when she looked up at him, taking her hand off her eye. Right infront of them, it looked to sew itself back up like it never happened. Of course, there was still a small scar there, but barely noticible. Creed smiled to himself, knowing that she MIGHT be of some use, if she was willing to join them.

It was now a little after 10:00 p.m; otherwise late.

"Well, I got to get going, before the others get suspicious...Ya'll go to Bayville High?" Natalie asked.

"Yea, we all do. All but Creed, obviously, sense he's an adult. Heh." Piedro said.

"Oh well, I just enrolled there, so I might see you guys there...See ya'll later."

"Bye!" All the boys yelled back as she left.

**~Back at the institute~**

Natalie just KNEW she was going to be in trouble for being this late. She was about to go up the steps to the door, when a figure was in her way, arms folded over his chest. It was Logan. _'Ah shit...'_ She thought. _'This ain't good.'_

"And where have ya been, girly?"

"Oh...ya know...Around. Ah heh."

"I smell Sabertooth on ya...Care ta explain that?!"

"W-well, I met Creed...And, we fought...?"

"Heaven sakes, kid! The hell were ya thinkin ta go up against Creed by yerself?!"

"I was thinkin I had a fighting chance."

"Hmmmph! Fine...I see you've been through a lot, I won't rat ya out to the Professor...Just get to bed, 'fore I change my mind." He said, noticing her new scar on her eye.

"Ok Logan...Hey wait, the other students and I got school tomorrow, right? I ain't got an alarm-clock."

"Must you always have an excuse for somethin?! Mmmmm, fine! I'll get ya up in the mornin then." He then started grumbling fowl stuff under his breath.

"Thanks Logan...Hey, you gonna stay up a while?"

"Yea, why?"

"You can have this...I've had enough for today." She said, smiling a bit, then handed him her bottle of whiskey. It was a quarter full. Just enough, for him.

"Thanks kid...You know, you shouldn't really drink this stuff in the first place."

"Why do you think I'm givin it to you? I wanna start this new life off right."

Natalie then left for her room, to get ready for bed, and school tomorrow morning, before he said anything else.

After she left, Logan said, "Well said kid," He took a swig of the whiskey. "Well said."

**~Next Morning. 5:30. Natalie's P.O.V.~**

From what I know, I was dreaming in fast slumber, until I was rudely awoken by a rough hand, nudging my shoulder. I groaned, then looked up to see Logan, trying to wake me. Oh yea. "Mmmm what?" I slurred, sleepily.

"Ya wanted me to wake ya up, now get up." He said.

"Time is it?" I tried to ask steadily.

"It's 5:30...I got ya up 30 minutes early."

"Ah what?!...Mannn" I said, grumpy now.

"Get some decent clothes on, and meet me down stairs in the kitchen when yer done." He said, then left.

I got up out of bed, put my glasses on, and took Logan's advice on 'putting on decent clothes' because there's no way I'm going down there in this...A grey tank top, and red boxers...Yes they make them for girls. Anyway, I threw on a white button-up dress shirt, black baggy jeans, red sneakers, and a red tie. I hate this kind of look but I need to make a good impression on my first day, Charles says. What he didn't say though, was that I cant jazz it up a bit. I untied my tie, slung it AROUND the collar to look like a plain normal red sash, black fingerless gloves, decided to roll up my sleves to elbow leangth, black choker, and some plain dog tags I keep. Sense they were plain, I decided to get a claw out and ingrave 'NINJA' on them. Sense I had my sleeves rolled up, it showed off my dragon tattoo on my right arm, but oh well.

I headed on down to the kitchen like Logan said, to see him sitting there with a coffee and a newspaper. There was another full coffee cup next to him, I asked "Who else is up?" He told me that we were the only ones up this early, and that he poured that for me, seeing that he knew I was still kind of tired. I accepted it gladly and thanked him.

"How do ya plan on gettin ta school, kid?" He asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Umm, I'll walk...?"

"Long walk, kid...ya need a ride?"

"That'd...be nice, Mr. Logan." I said, not used to good offers.

"No problem, I got some stuff to do while ya'll are all gone at school, so I'll just lend ya my keys...Just don't scratch it."

"Oh...ok then, thanks...What kind of car ya got?"

"No car...Got me a bike...Real pertty bike."

"No way! A motercycle?!"

"Mmmm hmmm."

"Dude, that is awesome...It be bad ass."

"Heh, yea...So tell me, where did ya get that dragon-tattoo?"

"Wha...? Oh yea, well um...Remy sord of gave it to me...He thought it was funny I had to 'live with the dragon'." I said, mocking Remy's voice.

"Oh...Sorry that happened." He said, taking another sip of his coffee.

"It's fine."

I looked at the clock, to see it was 6:00 already. Wow, time flys. I heard all of the other student starting to get up, and that's when I saw Scott and the others walk in. "Why is it, that _wolves_ always get up the EARLIEST?! Not fair, man." Devan said, getting a nod from Scott. I finished my coffee, gave a nod to Logan as a thanks, then headed towards the doorway.

"Hey kid, ya almost foregot...If ya want a ride yer gonna need keys in the first place. Heh." Logan said, stopping me, then throwing his key to me which I caught. I nodded a thanks and smiled, then headed out. I heard Rouge ask him _'what that was all about'_ when he just said _'she needed a ride'_ she just laughed and told him he's_ 'acting strangely nice'_. I went to the garage where Logan said his bike would be. There were also some nice cars here, but I'd still pick a motercycle over a car anyday. I came up to his royal blue bike, and just sat on it, while waiting on the others to come get their cars to show me where the school was, without me getting lost on the road.

About 5 minutes later, Jean, Scott, Kitty, and Kurt all walked in and piled up into a red mustang, which I assume was Scotts. "I'll just follow you guys, sense you know where it is." I told them, putting the key into Logans motercycle. "Ok...Hey isn't that Mr. Logans motercycle?" Kitty asked. "Yea, he said I could borrow it." I replied. "Ok then" was all she said. Scott drove him and his friends out of the garage and onto the road and waited for me to pull out as well. I revved this bike up, listening to the sweat sound of roaring engines. I popped a small whealy, then was right behind Scott. Kurt gave me a thumbs up for that stunt.

We didn't hit a whole lot of traffic, although at one point, some dumb ass drove his jeep into the middle of me and Scott's car. Great, as if it wasn't hard enough to follow him already. I noticed that the people in the jeep infront, had their roof down, and one of them had his head sticking out the top, yelling "I'm a flying toad!"...Todd? I then waved to him when we hit a stop light, he noticed me and said, "Dude, nice ride." I replied with a muffled '_thanks_' due to the helmet I wore.

We all finally arrived at Bayville. I parked the bike in the middle of Scott's car, and The Brothersood's jeep. Everyone in the parking lot **(a bunch of school students I don't know)** kind of stared at me when I pulled up. As I got off, I pulled the helmet off and decided to bring it into school, that way I can put it in my locker when I get in there.

I stopped by the princibles office to get my class scheduale, locker number, and all that. I put the helmet in the locker I was given, then tried to figure this stupid scheduale out. It's confusing. That's when I noticed Devan near by and asked him to help me out. He said first I had math, then history, science, gym class, lunch then science and then there's try outs for sports. I told him thanks then headed off to math class. On my way there I ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching-" I said, but then suddenly stopped when I saw this kid. It was Todd...I mean Toad...Wait, wha...?

"Sorry, I got distracted there..." He said, looking back up at me.

"It's alright Todd, you didn't mean to, I wasn't looking either so...Yea."

Todd nodded knowingly then handed me the couple books I had dropped, letting his fingers ghost over mine briefly.

"'Ere, hey ya wanna hang out later today, afta school?" He asked.

"O-ok...Sure. S-see ya around, then."

He waved 'bye' and so did I. Now where was I supposed to go to again? Oh yea, math class...Got distracted there, heh heh.

**And there's 3 chapters done...Also, I'm using Todd as her crush, if you will, because Natalie doesn't care about outside apperances...She looks on the inside...I guess, somethin like that anyway! Lol...Also I'm tired, because right now it's 1:00 in the morning for me. *Sleepy* Well good-night ya'll...Read...Review...and *yawn* G'night. Zzzzzz. *Passes out over pizza box and comic books over me.* Lol.**


	4. Wounded Warrior

**Nothing to say except...Read on! Lol!**

**Nobody's P.O.**V.

Natalie was now good-to-go on all of her classes. She had math and history with Kitty and Jean, science with Kurt and Devan, gym and lunch with everyone. And then they were all going to go find a sport to join...Except Jean, who's already on the school's Soccer team. She got tired of having all these people stopping er, to ask about her tattoo, it was starting to fuel her rage a bit. But she kept it under wraps. During gym class, she was the fastest and strongest of all the people there, seeing being part animal help with that. When they were all heading out of the gym, the boys from The Brotherhood stooped her and congratulated her and such. Her fellow students from Xavior's were looking at the scene kind of weirdly and concerned at the same time.

It was now time for eveyone to go to lunch, Natalie wanted to sit with her friends from the institute, yet at the same time, with The Brotherhood. She got an idea. "Hey guys, can a few of my friends sit with us today?" She asked Scott and them. "You got a few friends on your first day already?" Jean asked a bit surprised.

"Well, I kind of met them in town yesterday and we both figured out we all go to this school."

"Oh...Well yea I guess they can, sure."

"Great!" Natalie then motioned her friends to come over to the table she was at.

"Wait, these guys are your _'friends'_?" Scott asked, surprised.

"Yea...And they already told me how ya'll don't exactly..._'get along'_ but just for today, please?"

"Yea Summers, just for today?" Lance said, jokingly at him.

"Fine...But today only." Scott agrred, reluctantly.

They all sat down, a few of them trying to get along, a few..Not so much. Lance and Kitty seemed to talk with eachother a bit, Kurt looking a bit jealous, almost. Freddy tried to talk with Jean, but Scott was being a bit protective. Piedro and Devan argued a little...And Rouge, Natalie, and Todd all conversed...Rouge not really wanting to though.

Lunch ended, and everyone was starting to get up to leave. After the boys from The Brotherhood left, Scott and the rest of the students from Xavior's stopped Natalie for a moment. They told how 'it may be a trap' or 'be careful' and even just 'call us if you need anything'. Yeeash! Over protective much?! They all headed down to look for some kind of sport to join, after that. Natalie decided Track would be a good choice. Also, it's training her animal senses and no one would even know. Perfect! She sighned up for it, and was told to meet at the back of the school the next day at 3:00 p.m.

Most eveybody had left school by now, even all her friends **(Xavior's students and The Brotherhood)**. She knew her way back now that she knew the way there. Natalie grabbed the helmet out of her locker, headed outside and sat down on the bike. She took a moment to think before doing anything. By now, she was the only student left...Just her and the teachers who were inside. She heard a deep voice behind her, growl something out at her. "Ready for yer next test?" At first she was scared, then she reconized the scent of the person. Creed. _'Damn...Now what?!'_ She thought. _'I would think he'd beat my ass good enough LAST TIME!...Does he seriously want to fight again, because he knows I can't win?'_

"School ain't over yet, kid...It's just starting...Now try to defend yerself this time, so I don't claw out yer eye again." He laughed lightly.

She cought onto what he was saying, but before she could react, he had ran at her and they both tumbled to the ground, hard.

"Why do you wanna fight me again, dude?! I can't win, and you use that as advantage! Not. Fair!" She yelled, trying to dodge his hits.

"It's a test to see if you can join our team." He snarled.

"I-i already have a team, it's with the X-Men...I just wanted some more friends to hang out with, man!"

"Yer with the X-Men?! Ha! You should quit them and come with us!"

"I don't think so, pal!" She then roundhouse kicked him in the jaw.

Sabertooth held his jaw for a second before looking back at Natalie, with an evil glint in his animalistic eyes.

"You. You are gonna pay for that little girl..."

He then looked to be a bit bigger then before, to Natalie, due to animal rage, which was kind of scaring her now. Before she could react, he took one slash, and clawed at her stomach, ripping the shirt open along with the flesh his claws grabbed. She started to bleed, letting the white shirt turn to a crimson red. She fell to her knees, clutching at the wound. "The hell, man?! GAH!" She screamed in pain. Sure her healing factor would take over, to prevent her form dieing, but it was still going to need some stiches. "Go home to yer little friends, kid." He growled, then just vanished.

Natalie mumbled something under her breath, then noticed the Todd, come _'hopping'_ up to her. "OH MY GOD! Are you ok?! You need help!" He yelled, kneeling next to her. She tried to talk, but the darkness consumed her to fast.

**~Meanwhile At The Institute~**

Prof. Xavior was wondering why his newest student hadn't come back yet for training with the others. He tried to tap into her mind, but only to find out that she was passed out at school. This worried him. So he 'wheeled' into the Training Room, quickly, asking for Logan to see him immediantly. Logan asked what was wrong, the Prof. explained. "Logan, you are her mentor and probably the only one that is closest to her...You have to bring her back, I fear something is dreadfully wrong."

"Sure thing, Prof."

And with that, Logan rode down to the school, in an old truck no one really used at the institute. He got to the parking lot, to see a boy kneeling down next to a passed out, bloody Natalie. "Ah, Nat...Y-yer gonna be ok..." He said, also coming down next to her. He then looked at the boy who was sitting there as well. He realized it was Toad. He asked him what happened, and he told Logan how he just walked out and saw her like this. Logan told Todd to help her into the truck, and he did. They got Natalie in the back seat, with Logan and Todd in the two front. Logan drove as fast as he could to the institute.

In no time at all, Logan and Todd were at the institute, and they brought her into see Hank. Todd wasn't phased by the other student's stairs at him, surprisingly. He could understand it after all, they were oppisate teams or whatever and so they had every right to hate him. And him hate them back, but he really didn't as much. Hank stiched Natalie up, saying that it's a good thing for her healing factor, or else she wouldn't be breathing right now. He finished his work, and wrapped up her torso. He, Logan, and Todd let her be, so she could sleep more. Logan and Todd were talking, Logan warning him not to try anything if he's to stay here for a little bit, sense Todd INSISTED he stay to see she gets better. Logan agrees to let him stay the night. _'But NO funny buissness, Toad-Boy.'_ He was warned.

At about 10:00 p.m; Natalie started to stir in her sleep. Logan hadn't left the infirmary room, it seemed like. He just watched her. She opened her eyes, then shot up fast, but then regretted it, when she felt pain in her stomach area. _'Oh yea...Creed.'_ She thought, remembering what happened.

"Take it easy kid, ya went through a lot."

"Mmmm..." She groaned in pain.

"Mind tellin me how this one happened? Sabertooth's scent is stronger on ya this time."

"H-he said somethin about wantin me to join him...I said no I already got a team, so he got mad and we fought...I lost...again...obviously."

"Hmmm...You didn't loose. You won." He growled.

"How though? I got my guts ripped out, I'm pretty sure I lost!"

"You might've been hurt in yer fight, but you stood up to what was right...You won, because you stuck to yer guns on this...sticking with the X-Men."

"Oh...I see. Hey wait, where's Todd? I remember seeing him before I blacked out."

"He's in the other room, talkin with the Prof. Want me ta get 'im for ya? I think he likes ya." Logan chuckled.

"I- wha-...Mr. Logan! C'mon, really? Yer supposed ta be the mature one 'ere."

"Heh heh, alright alright. Sorry...Heh, kids." He said, heading out to get Todd for her.

A few minutes later, and Todd walked in saying 'hi'. She said 'hi' back and they talked for awhile.

"Must of been some pretty big wolf or somethin to do this ta ya." He said, pointing to her stomach.

"Uhh...It wasn't a wolf, Todd." She said, akwardly.

"I know, it was another mutant wasn't it? Sabertooth, right?"

"How did you...?"

"You think I havn't seen Creed angry before? Heh! He's cruel man! Also, he can pretty hard ta figure out...Like you."

"Wha..?"

"Oh Yea! Ya see, I've been thinkin...A lot...And, yer hard ta figure out, ya know? Like, you don't give anything away about yerself...basically, yer like an inigma...A riddle locked away somewhere, ya know?"

"Oh.."

"Yea yea, I know dats kinda cheesey but it's all I got...So um Natalie, anyway, I realize that we've only known eachother for a few days, but we're friends right?"

"Yea, totally."

"Well...I was wonderin, when you get all better and stuff, maybe you would wanna go...on a...date?...Wi-with me?"

"Sure Todd, I'd love to."

"Great! So, when do you think you'll be better? Like a week or two? I mean like...-"

"Dude, I got a healing factor, I'll be good in a DAY or two, the longest." She laughed.

"Oh...right. Sorry, ah heh." He also laughed. "Well, I'm going to let you rest now. I got to go anyway, my pals are probably wonderin where I am."

"Alright then...See ya later _'Toad Boy'_." She giggled at the new nick-name.

"_'Toad Boy'_? No way, just _Toad_...Besides, ole _Wolfie_ already beat ya to dat nick-name" He laughed.

"Oh, ok then, heh." She laughed again.

With that, Todd left, and Natalie went back to resting. She had one thought stuck in her mind, and it was about Creed. - _'Sabertooth, that bastard...He's gonna pay...Oh yea, he's gonna pay alright, with his life.'_

**Okay ok, I'm sorry it's short but I couldn't think of any more for the chapter, I'm sorry! DON'T KILL ME! Oh, I'm still alive, ok, thanks for not killing me, I guess. *happy/nervous face* Anyway, I've been pretty busy, so, sorry if I take a while getting the next chapter up...Ya'll probably arn't even reading this, because you might have lost interst by Ch. 1. Lol, sorry I'm not a good writer. Oh well, I do know that I'm not the worse though. *wink* So if you still like this story then tell me in comments/reviews or PM me or fave or follow this or whatever! That's all, later dudes and dude-ets. Lol. *Happy-Face***


End file.
